boarsgoreswordsfandomcom-20200216-history
Ivan and Red Recommend Things
Back to Home Ivan and Red Recommend Things: The host's of the show often give their recommendations on what to read, watch and listen to. If you like the show, you will probably like the pieces of media that the hosts enjoy as well! A working list is below. Comic Books: * Episode 19: "Muppet Comic Books" - By: Roger Langridge * Episode 19: Game of Thrones Comic book.... not the greatest "Fancy Ice Elves" & "Tights Pirates" * Episode 27: "Preacher" - By: Garth Ennis * Episode 195: "Daredevil" - By: Mark Waid, Paolo Rivera, and Chris Samnee's * Episode 198: "Black Panther" - By: Ta-Nehisi Coates * Episode 198: "Black Panther" - By: Any Author * Patreon Episode 1: "Moon Girl and Devil Dinosaur" - By: Amy Reeder and Brandon Montclare * Patreon Episode 1: "Ms. Marvel" - By: G Willow Wilson * Patreon Episode 1: "Moon Knight" - By: Jeff Lemire NOT BY: BRIAN WOOD * Patreon Episode 1: All of the New Star Wars books! ** Patreon Episode 1: "Darth Vader" - By: Karen Gillan ** Patreon Episode 1: The main Star Wars comic series - By: Jason Aaron * Patreon Episode 1: "Thor" - By: Jason Aaron * Patreon Episode 1: "Black Panther" - By: Ta-Nehisi Coates * Patreon Episode 1: The publisher Image - All of them * Patreon Episode 1: "Injection" - By: Warren Ellis * Books: * Episode 20: All of John Scalzi's works * Episode 20: "Forever War" - By: Joe Haldeman * Episode 20: "Ready Player One" - By: Ernest Cline * Episode 28: "The Bloody Crown of Conan" - By: Robert E. Howard * Episode 28: "Neuromancer" - By: William Gibbson * Episode 28: "Old Man's War" - By: John Scalzi * Episode 28: "Diamond Age" - By: Neal Stephenson * Episode 37: "A Fire Upon the Deep" & "A Deepness in the Sky" - By: Vernor Vinge * Episode 196: "Loose Lips Shipwreck Anthology" * Episode 198: All Books with Words * Episode 198: "Ancillary Justice" - By: Ann Leckie * Patreon Episode 1: "Spare and Found Parts" - By: Sarah Marie Griffin * Patreon Episode 1: Anything - By: Hugh Howey * Patreon Episode 1: "Ancillary Justice" - By: Ann Leckie * Patreon Episode 1:"Speak" - By: Louisa Hall * Patreon Episode 1:"Station Eleven" - By: Emily St. John Mandel Music: * Episode 12:, The Music of "Judgment Day" while reading. * Episode 12: Basil Poledouris Conan the Barbarian Soundtrack while reading. * Episode 12: "Justice" a French Ero-pop music while reading. * Episode 26: Tokyo Philharmonic's Orchestral Game Concert while reading. * Episode 26: a Spotify station based off of Miles Davis "Kind of Blue" while reading. Comedy: * Episode 14: Mary Van Note - maryvannote.com * Episode 36: The Bridgetown Comedy Festival * Episode 36: SF Sketchfest * Episode 196: Shipwreck SF at "The Booksmith" Video Games: * Episode 20: Skyrm: The Elder Scrolls TV Shows: * Episode 22: King of the Hill * Episode 28: Misfits * Episode 195: Borgen * Patreon Episode 4: Lady Dynamite * Patreon Episode 4: I-Zombie * Patreon Episode 4: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend Movies: * Episode 26: The Sting (Don't read anything about it first!) * Episode 195: The Fall * Episode 196: Inglorious Bastards * Episode 196: It Happened One Night * Patreon Episode 1: Jiro Dreams of Sushi * Food & Drink: * Episode 14: Humphry Slocombe - Burbon & Cornflakes Icecream * Episode 36: Voodoo Doughnuts - Bacon Maple Doughnut & the ODB Doughnut * Episode 36: Stumptown Coffee * Episode 196: If you live in the San Francisco Bay Area search "Game of Thrones Pop-up Dinner" * Patreon Episode 1: SimplyRecipes.com, AllRecipes.com, Barefoot Contessa. * Patreon Episode 1: Food Processors and Kitchen-aide mixers are great! * Patreon Episode 1: Virginia Willis Buttermilk Biscuit Recipe * Patreon Episode 1: Chariot Gypsy Wine (Trader Joe's). * Patreon Episode 1: Great rule of thumb: If the entree is LESS than $20, order the MOST expensive wine they have, If entree is MORE than $20 order the LEAST expensive wine that they have. * Patreon Episode 1: Pinot Grigio from the Carneros region. * Patreon Episode 1: Zinfandel or Syrah Cabernet Sauvignon are good decisions if you have a choice. * Patreon Episode 1: Ridge Lytton Springs (2012 if possible). * Patreon Episode 1: Just drink good wine! * Patreon Episode 1: And as always, when in doubt ask the Sommelier (It's their job to help you). * Patreon Episode 1: Lastly from Red - "Most of the time my favorite varietal is whatever the year it is Vodka." Places: *Episode 34: Disney Parks Other Podcasts: * Patreon Episode 1: "I was there too." Other Things: * Episode 36: LG LE5500 (Red's TV in 2012)